


finally, he's free

by umbrellabvcky



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, im sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellabvcky/pseuds/umbrellabvcky
Summary: tommy doesn't see the point of living anymore.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	finally, he's free

**Author's Note:**

> hi! first (vent) fic, pls dont be too hard on me lol. i hope you like it! please leave kudos if you do :')

He laid on the bridge connecting L’manburg’s portal and the one to his exiled land, looking down at the lava. The way it bubbled and changed colors so easily was so mesmerizing to him. He felt himself getting more and more drawn to the lava, inching closer to the edge with every second passing. It’s not like he had anything to lose; his discs are gone, he’s been exiled by his best friend. His Tubbo. Tommy knew he’d never do the same, hell, he’d run away with Tubbo if he had to. He cared for him, he was his everything. His heart began hurting, thinking about their careless days on the bench, listening to music, laughing at random things. He missed Tubbo so much. The blonde chuckled as his eyes filled up with tears, all memories of them together racing by in his mind.

Tubbo would be relieved with him gone, one less thing to think and worry about. He'd be able to move on, make his own decisions, do what is best for his country, all without having to consider Tommy. Without his dumb, impulsive and stupid so called best friend around. He thought about all of the times he let Tubbo down. How his selfish actions always affected Tubbo in a bad way. Why were they even friends, best friends? He only seemed to hurt him, be in his way. 

“Hey Tommy. Why are you laying like that?” Dream chuckled as he came through the portal. Tommy flinched, he wasn't really expecting guests. His arm was dangling off the edge, he could feel the heat burning. However he didn't move his arm, or his gaze.

“Tommy c’mon you can’t do that, you know that. Now your stuff, please?” the green guy said and the other boy nodded and took off his armor and threw it in the lava, his backpack following shortly. “Wow without any backtalk? Thank you. Now what are we going to be doing today? Maybe build something?” the elder asked as he walked away from Tommy, to the other portal. The boy turned his head away from Dream as he sat up, his legs now dangling off.

“Tommy?” If he didn't know any better, he’d believe Dream sounded surprised. Worried, even. “Leave me alone, Dream.” Tommy said loud enough for the other to hear. “Well you know I can’t do that. Now come on, you’re wasting my time.” Dream chuckled, becoming a little scared. Tommy smiled, for some wicked reason he couldn’t name. No one ever really liked him huh? Not even the dude that spent every day with him. God, he must be so awful to be friends with. He was so worthless, so stupid. He didn't understand someone would willingly spend every day with him.

Tommy's shoulders dropped forward in defeat, accidentally moving a little closer to the edge. “Not for much longer, don’t worry." the blonde mumbled, catching the attention of the guy waiting for him. “Tommy you can’t jump, please-” Dream tried to reason, getting cut off by the crying boy in front of him.

“Who decides whether I can't or can, hm? Wouldn't it be nice, not having me to waste your time on anymore? Not having to see me every day? God that must be a horrible chore. I actually feel bad for you.” Tommy chuckled as he looked Dream in the eye. Dream furrowed his brows in disbelief. He wouldn’t actually jump, right?

Right?

“Everyone knows no one will miss me, Dream. They haven't visited, not even when we had the beach party. I’m truly doing them a fucking favor here. One less thing to worry about. I'm pretty sure they're having the best time of their lives right now, without me there to fuck up everything for everyone ” He said, remaining eye contact with the taller man, who was now standing beside him.

“Tommy-” Dream began softly, shaking his head. “No. Don’t start talking with that tone like you wouldn't be glad if I jumped.” as soon as the words left Tommy’s mouth, he finally felt free. Free from his worries, free from his thoughts, free from himself. Tubbo would be so happy, so careless now that he didn't have to worry. No headaches from overthinking anymore, no sleepless nights. No mess for him to clean up, to justify. He must be so tired. Tommy furrowed his brows, he definitely deserved this. They'd be cheering back home.

Adrenaline roared through him as he stood up, flashing one last smile at Dream before he let himself fall. He thought he could see Dream reach out for him and yell his name but he wasn't sure, as the image of Tubbo and him, happy, on their bench, laughing with mellohi in the background was the last thing on his mind. 


End file.
